The One When Who Hooked Up With Who?
by statechamp19
Summary: Everyone is stressed out about something. Rachel and Monica decide to throw a party. Two people who you wouldn't expect end up waking up next to eachother...


Jake McCabe

Jake McCabe

Hour 6

"The One When Who Hooks Up With Who!?"

On Wednesday evening Rachel and Monica were talking about how boring their lives have been the past couple weeks. They were trying to think what in the world could spice up their lives. They then decided to throw a party in their apartment Friday night. They figured it'd relieve some stress from people who've been working all week.

While this was happening Ross was freaking out because his boss has been yelling at him for these tiny mistakes. Out of everyone, Ross needs this party.

Joey and Chandler recently were both fired from their job. Joey just got this new gig on a movie but started hitting on the director; within two days on the set she fired him. Chandler on the other hand didn't do anything wrong. Joey had set his alarm an hour later three days in a row and Chandler got fired.

"I can't believe you did this to me! I can't handle this anymore, I'm moving out!" Chandler screamed. Chandler was furious with Joey; he moved into Ross's apartment. Joey was starting to feel bad… kind of. He was having the time of his life alone, every night he would order pizza, do whatever he wants, and Chandler wasn't there to yell at him.

Phoebe has been doing a lot of volunteer work at the children's hospital by herself. She was starting to complain about how she thinks half of the kids there are just faking sick. Everyone tried to explain they were very sick but Phoebe would not listen.

So this party was going to help everyone out! So they thought…

Once Friday rolled around Rachel and Monica were busy getting ready. They had to clean the apartment, vacuum, get food ready, etc. "Rachel did you make the bedsand ready to go. They told the rest of the gang about the party earlier in the day and all of them were very excited to just have some fun and relieve lots of stress.

Seven o clock came around fast and out of everyone Ross was the most excited. He had already had a little too much to drink and was dancing and singing all over the place. Phoebe for a while has always had this thing for Ross and was thinking about making her move tonight since Ross will have probably to much to drink.

Chandler still wasn't talking to Joey even after he tried to apologize many times. Every time Joey got close to Chandler, Chandler would put his small hand right in his face and make him walk away.

People really started to come in now; Rachel and Monica were congratulating each other on what a great party they had planned.

At about ten o clock Ross had drank way too much and was going around the room like he was the coolest person on the planet. Some of the people were asking Monica and Rachel if he had ADD. They just replied, "He's just been having some rough days at work".

Phoebe was starting to dance with Ross and no one knew about how she felt towards him except Joey. He was dying to tell someone but he promised her that he wouldn't. Phoebe doesn't drink alcohol so this whole night she knows what's going on…

Chandler was so fed up with Joey he left. Joey didn't realize this until about 15 minutes later. He decided that it would be the right thing to do if he went over there and apologized. As soon as he walked in, Chandler screamed at him to leave. Joey said no and told him to sit down. Joey had this big news he had to tell Chandler but wanted to wait until the moment was right. He told him that he called his boss and got his job back! Chandler couldn't believe it, literally, he didn't believe him. To prove it Joey called his boss (this is at around 11 o clock) and put him on speaker so Chandler could hear.

"Sorry to wake you sir, this is Joey who called earlier. I'm just making sure my dear friend Chandler has his job back" Joey asked. Chandler's boss said yeah he does and just hung up the phone because he was so tired. Immediately Chandler got up and hugged Joey.

The party started to die down quite a bit while that happened but Ross was still lively as can be along with Phoebe who was dancing up a storm with him. Monica and Rachel started to notice how Phoebe felt towards Ross.

Once everyone left the party Rachel and Monica went to bed and turned off the music. Ross still danced even though there was no music for about 5 minutes but then realized that everyone was gone and no music was playing.

The next morning everyone woke up when there was a scream coming from Phoebe's room. It was Ross, he woke up next to Phoebe (remember, Phoebe was perfectly fine) and can't remember a thing. Everyone rushed in and just started to laugh. It was one Crazy night!


End file.
